


You Were A WHAT?!

by JrHazard



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fuck the Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JrHazard/pseuds/JrHazard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new case brings up Barry's past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doughnut Bribe

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decide to delve into the writing something for The Flash, not sure what, if any pairing, will be in this, but keep an eye on the tags I'll be updating those as I go along. Mostly because this idea is still forming in my head as I write each chapter.

Soft music could be heard from Barry’s’ lab. He sang under his breath and danced between his pacing as he slowly read through some of his paperwork marking down notes as he needed to. he knew he could flash through it but he did actually enjoy doing his job… most days. He shook himself from his thoughts and continued to read over the report and make his notes as he waited for the finger prints to finish processing. “ _And lady, I don't want your pity so don't feel sad for me. I got a love I would die for and a song to sing maybe we're both just living out our dream. And some of us have to grow up sometimes and so, if I have to I'm gonna leave you behind. Some of us_ …”

Barry stopped his singing as a series of beeps from his computer alerted him that his search was finished. “It’s about time” He flashed through his paperwork and finished writing his notes and walked over to the computer, “Why do they always make it so easy? I mean honestly, it’s like they don’t know gloves exist, But I suppose it makes my job easier” “What makes your job easier?” Barry turned around to see Joe and Eddie coming through the door to the lab.

  
Barry chuckled and pressed a few keys and started printing his findings, “Well the blood we found at the scene is definitely the vics, I’m still waiting on the DNA analysis from the skin we found under the nails nothing turned up in CODIS yet but I have a feeling it’ll be a match to this guy.” Barry pointed to his screen as he walked over to the printer, “Aiden McCollugh, did a stint a while back for murder 2, copped a plea, and then managed to get out early on top of that. Up until this point it he seems to have been on the straight and narrow. Although 8 months ago he was brought in for questioning in regards to a mob case. Based on the reports we have on files he’s on the Santinis payroll now. Aside from that looks like he works as a mechanic on the south side of town.” Barry tapped all the papers against the desk straightening them out, then stapled them together.

  
He turned and walked over to Joe and Eddie, “If he’s not at work, which I doubt he will be, he definitely has defensive wounds to take care of, his last known address is on the front there.” Eddie took the paperwork from his friend and looked through it. “Thanks Bar, this looks like it’ll be pretty clean case, as long as this wasn’t a hit, lord knows that’ll complicate things.” Eddie closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose just thinking of the paperwork and people they would have to deal with if they found out the Santini’s were involved. “I doubt it’ll come to that man.” Joe spoke up, “We didn’t find anything, at this point, linking the vic to the Santinis’.” “I just word up to Terry, he’s going started a check on McCullough and the vic. He’ll have word to you by the end of the day on both fronts.” Barry interrupted as he leaned away from his computer and picked up another file.

  
Joe let out a small laugh and smiled, “Thanks Barry. This is good work.” “No problem. What’s for dinner tonight anyway? You always do something big Friday night.” Barry waited two beats and looked up from his work “This is the part of the conversation where you say ‘You’ll find out when you get there Barry’. Ha-ha.” He searched Joe and Eddie’s face and his eyes widened, “Oh no, I know that look and the answer is no.” “Barry” “No. Hell no.” “Watch your language.” “Now really isn’t the time Joe.” Barry went back to looking at his work, trying to focus through his anger making notes as he saw fit.

  
“Barry, look…” “Hmm, is this the part where you go on about how you just want me to happy and settle down, and find somebody?” He cocked and eyebrow and looked at Joe and took in the semi-guilt ridden expression, “I’ll take your silence as a yes then. Look Joe, Eddie it’s… okay Iris are you just going to lurk outside the lab with my doughnut bribe or are going to come in?” Joe's eyes widened as the lab door opened, and Iris begrudgingly walked in a small smile on her face. “How did you even…?” Barry scoffed, “Please while I wouldn’t put it past Joe or Eddie here to try and set me up, they’d just go for it and tell me if it was their idea, there was hesitation which indicated they were up to this.” “Damn CSI brain” She grumbled as she the doughnuts down, “It also doesn’t help that you got the Maple Bacon Bourbon Brown Sugar doughnuts, I can smell these things from across town I’ll smell them in a hallway.” “Damn he is good”

Barry smiled at Eddie’s comment as he got up to stretch, feeling the pressure in his back dissipate as his joints cracked “Look I know you two are worried…” “Hey! I’m here too,” “I know Eddie but again you’d just say something.” “Ha-ha who told you to know me so well?” Barry let out a small laugh, “Like I said I know you’re worried for some reason, that I don’t date or that I won’t find someone. I get it, I do but guys this has got to stop. I hate blind dates, with the white hot passion of 1000 burning suns, I loathe them.”

  
He went over and hugged them. He picked up the box of doughnut and walked towards his desk “So can you promise to stop this? Please?” Defeated smiles crossed the Wests faces, and Iris spoke up “I promise Barry no more blind dates…” Barry sighed as stopped short of putting the pastry in his mouth and looked at his family, “I feel an unless coming on.” “Unless they’re like absolutely perfect for you!” She jumped a bit and smiled. Barry shook his head, “Should have known I wasn’t escaping that easily.” “Nope sorry kid, we’ll ease up on the dating thing but we ‘ll never stop worrying” “Ha, I wouldn’t ask you to. Now text me the information ill need for tonight since I’m fairly certain you’ve already told this young lady that I’ll be seeing her tonight at 7:30-8:00?” “Wow he really does have you two pegged doesn’t he?” Eddie laughed as he took their paper work, kissing Iris on the cheek as he made his way out of the lab and towards the bullpen.

  
“Look Barry just try to give this girl a chance she seems nice, but I gotta get back to work so we’ll catch up later alright?” “Alright, go catch some bad guys.” Joe hugged Barry and Iris, and followed his partner out of the room. Barry let out a sigh and opened his file up again as he sat down at the lab table. HE looked up to see Iris just looking at him, he shook his head and pushed himself away from the table, “Alright you’re clearly dying to lecture me about this so go.” “You know us to well Barry, ha-ha. But look I know you don’t date for the obvious reasons.” “You said a mouthful” Barry interrupted as he took a bite from his second doughnut, Iris rolled her eyes and continued, “I suppose that’s one way to put it. But seriously Bar, we just want you happy, so please give it a shot.”

She walked over and leaned down as she put a hand on his shoulder, “If not for mine and dad’s sake then for your own.” Barry sipped his coffee washing down his pastry, “Ha-ha you’re really laying this one on thick. I already said I would go, just send me the text already. And tell Cindy that I’ll meet her in front of restraint tonight.” Iris squealed and hugged Barry, “Thanks Barry you won’t regret this I promise.” He hugged his sister back and rolled his eyes “That’s what you always say, but I guess I’ll believe you this time.” They pulled apart and she flicked his forehead “OW!” “well that’s what you get. Ill text you later, I have to get to work. Call me later and tell me how things go.” She called behind her as she stepped out of the office.

  
Barry rubbed his temples and looked at his work, ‘Well no one can ever say that my life isn’t interesting.’ He shook his hands out and got back to work, “Guess I better finish on time today I have a date apparently”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter. I'm pretty happy with where this one is going. I'll be adding more tags and characters as the story progresses.


	2. This Is Why We're Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is off work and heads to STAR Labs, to see what Caitlin and Cisco have been up to.

Barry Finished his work following the low daze of the music, flashing through some of it closer to the end of the day. He checked his phone as he packed up his bag to head to his apartment, seeing that Iris had sent him the information for his blind date, “Okay so her name is Cindy, she’s a lawyer and of course she wants to eat at the most expensive restaurant in the city.” Barry groaned, “Iris what have you gotten me into?”.  He shook his head and finished packing up and put in his headphones.

He left the lab waving to the people in the bull pen as he made his way outside.  He walked a few blocks and then slipped into an empty alley, he checked his surroundings before starting his run to STAR Labs.  He slowed his pace as he entered the building, not wanting Caitlin to yell at him again for making any paperwork that was out in the open fly around “What’s up guys?”  Neither looked up from their work “Not much Barry, it has been a pretty relaxed day, getting a bit of research done. How was work?” Caitlin answered as she wrote down a few more notes, setting her pen down to look up at Barry, “Work was fine, my family setting me up again last minute, not so much. That aside it was pretty good, no new cases I needed to work, just finished some paper work while the machines ran.”  Cisco and Caitlin laughed before Cisco spoke, “They’re back to setting you up huh? When is your date this time?” Barry groaned “Tonight, 8 o’clock at the place that opened up across town not too long ago.” Cisco choked on his pop, patting his chest as he regained his composure looking up to see Barry and Caitlin staring at him, “The place that is like 60 bucks a plate?! Why the hell are you going there?” Barry shrugged “I’m not sure just going along with what Iris told me. I’m honestly not looking forward to it.”

Barry flopped down at the desk across from Cisco, and rubbed his hand against his face, “Think I can get out of it?” “That depends” Caitlin walked over and sat on the corner of the desk, “Did Iris bring doughnuts?” “Yes” “Then no.” “Ugh, I was afraid you would say that.”

Barry ran a hand over his face as he let a groan.  “You know you could avoid this if you just told them.” “I know, but I’d just rather not have the conversation. Iris would squeal and jump Joe would gawk for a minute and now there’s Wally and just not sure how he’d react but I’m assuming either apathy or laughter, and would please be so kind as to stop being right? It makes moping much easier.” Caitlin shook her head and smiled, “Sorry boss man you know that’s not going to happen and besides you love when I’m right.”

Barry huffed out a laugh as he took his head up from the desk and leaned in the chair. “Well you’re right about that and stop calling me boss man it’s weird. Alright you two, suggestions?”   Cisco scratched his head, and grabbed a piece of licorice “Well since you cant get out of it, I suggest faking a Flash emergency in Starling City, and getting out of it, I’m sure Felicity would cover for you.” Cisco stared chewing on his candy, a smug look on his face.

Barry sipped Caitlin’s coffee, “That could work and I haven’t seen Felicity in a while, hmmm Ill text her.” “Oh for Goodness sake Barry, just go on the date and if they ask for a second one just tell them you’re not really looking for a relationship right now or you don’t see things working out between you, or that they aren’t your type, or something, like that. That way you get what you give Iris what she wants and you don’t have to deal with it anymore.”  Barry finished her coffee and set the cup down, and nodded, “Ugh, ya know I’m positive that I just said that you should stop being right, but fine you’re right, how annoying.”

Barry got up and walked over to the coffee pot, and refilled the cup, “So what am I wearing tonight?”  “Well how good do you want to look tonight?” Cisco chimed in not looking up from his screen, “I’d like to give the appearance that I care without actually caring.” “What you thinking Cait? I’m leaning towards the blue blazer. What you got for pants?” "Hmm," Caitlin scribbled something down onto a her notes and shifted on the desk, "Black pants, slate tie, with the silver clip; and do that slicked up thing with your hair you know the one that make you look kind of like a douche but like a douche that you wouldn’t mind putting out for on the first date, because you know he makes a really good breakfast.” “Pick up styling paste on the way home got it, I’m still not sure how you guys came up that description. I’m also not sure how I know exactly what you mean, but I do, I guess this is why we’re friends.”  

Barry shrugged his shoulders and handed Caitlin her newly refilled cup and sat on Cisco’s desk, snatching the red vine from his mouth, “So how’s the new tech coming?”  “Hey! Ugh whatever." Cisco pushed away from his desk and leaned bak in his chair a huge grin on his face, "Its going great man, got lots of stuff done that last couple days, added another layer to the suit helps insulate it from lightning, fire and ice without adding any extra weight. We upgraded the deicer in the suit and changed the chemical make-up of the detergent we use to clean it, the new formula stops the breakdown of the material of the suit which will stop any more accidents when dealing with most of our enemies. Still working out all the kinks in some of the other bits we’ve been working on but all in all its been a pretty kick ass day in terms of what we’ve accomplished considering we only started on most of this stuff in the last couple of weeks.”

Cisco was practically vibrating with excitement, as he finished explaining everything else that they had gotten through and some of the other projects that needed to be worked on and the progress of them and the challenges that had showed themselves and how they were working around them. Caitlin chiming in to add details that Cisco skimmed in his excitement or when he started talking to fast and his brain got in front of his mouth. Barry simply smiled as took in the information, asking questions where he felt necessary to make sure he fully understood everything they had gotten done.

They moved to the small kitchenette in the lab and Barry grabbed a pop for Cisco and refilled Caitlin’s coffee and grabbed himself one the vitamin drinks Caitlin ad designed for him and sat down, “So enough about me, how are you two doing?” They exchanged a look and then looked down they knew he was talking about their powers and how their training was coming.

“Come on don’t be shy you know you guys can tell me anything.” They let out a small chuckle and smiled at him, “Well,” Caitlin started, “it’s going pretty well, I’m a long wat from wanting to take these things off all the time but… but I turned down how much they dampen my abilities, I have some control now” She smiled brightly with tears in her eyes. She blinked and Barry had his arms around her, holding her tight.  “I knew you could do it, Cait. I’m so proud of you, I knew you could do it. Just needed to believe in yourself a little bit I promise it’ll get easier and easier every day. Isn’t that right man?” they turned to look at cisco, as he nodded wiping the corners of his eyes, “Yeah that totally right, I mean look at me I went from being able to do next to nothing, and just this morning I was able to localize an earthquake instead of tearing a whole room to bits.” He beamed with excitement as he talked, “WHAT! You finally got that figured out!? I can’t with you two today, this is awesome!” he grabbed cisco and pulled him into the hug with Caitlin.

“I have no idea what life would be like without you two in it.” “Infinitely more boring and probably more dangerous. “Cisco chimed in, “You’d probably be stuck in one family crisis after another, also your clothes would likely still be catching on fire.” He pulled back from his friends and laughed, “Hahahahaha! Yea that sounds about right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really super happy with how this chapter came out, it took a while to find how I (and the characters) wanted things to go but once we were all in agreement, this wa the end result. Also I've added a few tags while I was originally going to try to keep things fairly true to the shows canon for a while, we've decided its best to just say "FUCK THE CANON" while we're early on it'll just make things flow a little better.


	3. Looking Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE EXPOSITION!!

Barry spent another hour at the lab just catching up with his friends, and he felt the stress draining from his shoulders. With everything that had happened since the flashpoint with his friends, family and the city, he hadn't realized how much it had all been weighing on him. He stopped at the drug store on the way home and grabbed a jar of styling paste before flashing home.

He had to admit that his apartment was one of the better things that fixing the timeline had given him. He sped to the top floor of the converted warehouse, stopped outside if his door and grabbed his key from his pocket, unlocked the door and walked inside locking the door behind him. How he managed to find a loft space this nice on this side of the city was beyond him, but he was happy about it regardless. he walked through the space and reveled in it. Clean lines, modern kitchen, hardwood floors, and an amazingly comfortable black sectional set that he loved against the grays and whites of this place must have gotten a decorator because this place was perfect and he knew he didn't have the patience to do this himself.

Barry shook himself his head and walked down the hall to his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed bag in hand. He looked at his watch, it was 6:30, _"Alright, I've got about 10minutes before I have to shower, getting ready should take 20 minutes, because of this damn hair, that puts me at roughly 7:05 to get out of here, taxi ride will take 25 minutes with the traffic that'll be out, so I’ll get there, hopefully at 7:30. Sounds like a plan, now I just have to hope life works like that."_

Barry ran a hand over his face and got of his bed, strolled over to his closet and pulled his clothes out and sat them on his bed. "Guess I better go shower". He tossed his jacket over the closet door and slipped his shoes and socks off and walked into his unnecessarily large bathroom, "Mmm, heated floors." He stripped his work clothes off and put them into his hamper.

"Man, I love place, still have no idea how the hell I'm affording it but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." he shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his standing shower taking a moment to marvel in what he could only call modern opulence.

Looking over his shoulder to see the clawfoot tub shaking his head at it and the other amenities that he had in here but enjoying the view the city the most. He shook himself out of his daze and walked into his glass shower and turned and reveled in the heat and pressure the rainfall shower head provided as he ran his hands through his hair.

He finished his shower and walked into the steam filled bathroom and grabbed a towel from where they hung on a rack, and walked back into his room and began drying off. He finished and tossed the towel onto his shoulder and looked at his clothes and sighed "Alright let’s get this thing over with.

He dressed in relative silence, only humming a tune to himself as he ran the styling paste through his hair. He looked himself over in the mirror and begrudgingly shook his head he did in fact see what Caitlin meant by what she said, though he knew he would never tell her that. He took a picture of himself and sent it to Caitlin and Cisco as he moved through his apartment making sure everything was in order as he grabbed his house keys and made his way out of his apartment locking the door behind himself.  

He was walking towards the stairs when he heard his phone go off and   grabbed it out of his pocket as he made his descent down the stairs. Barry unlocked his phone _'Oh Its from Cisco’ “DAAAAMN BARRY! Forgot that you clean up nice, although I must say I think I like the skintight red on you a little better  ;-) ;-);-)_ _” Barry_ chuckled at the message as another one came in “ _But all that aside you look great. Don’t forget try to fake wanting to be there._ _” Barry_ let out another laugh as he walked towards the street to catch a cab.

 "TAXI!"  he stuck his arm out and saw a cab pull over to where he was. He opened the door and climbed in, making the sure the door was securely closed before telling the cabby where he was headed.

he sat in silence, texting cisco and Caitlin, traffic was lighter than he expected so he just told the cab to directly to the restaurant. For once in a blue moon he was going to be early, and it was gong t be for a date he didn’t want to go on. Only HE would manage to be on time for engagements he didn’t want to attend in the first place. He could only close his eyes and silently ask what his life was.

he arrived at the restaurant about 8 minutes early which was good for him gave him the opportunity to find a table, maybe order a bottle of wine, give the appearance that he could actually enjoy what effects that it could have on a regular person.  He checked his phone one las time and saw a message from iris, _"Hey Bear don’t be late Cynthia tld me she got there a little early. Said she’s in a red dress XD She’s got a black pixie cut, don’t keep her waiting!"_ He let out another deep sigh, ’ _There goes that idea’_

Barry held his phone up to his face and checked his hair running a hand through it one last time.  After deeming his hair to be as good as it was going to be he checked his phone to make sure it was on vibrate aside from Caitlin or cisco sending a flash message, he remembered to respond to Iris ‘ _Relax I’m here already I’m about to walk inside now’_. He pocketed his phone and straightened his clothes one final time before walking inside the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apparently finished writing this in... September . Sorry about that. Started the next few chapters today and they're coming along nicely! SO things should be picking up in the next 2 chapters! Like always this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, let me know if you guys catch anything I missed.
> 
> Comments and kdos make me smile and like always I'm always looking for prompts so hit up my tumblr whenever


End file.
